Hand-held bubble wands and other bubble blowing tools that are dipped into soaps or bubble blowing solutions have been used for many years. Bubble wands typically are generally formed in a single plane with holes for holding bubble solution being defined within that single plane. Such wands typically hold a limited amount of bubble solution following each dip into a reservoir of bubble solution based on their exposed surface area. Accordingly, many repeated dips of the bubble wand into the bubble solution are generally necessary to create a larger amount of bubbles. Non-planar bubble blowing devices typically include bubble enclosures creating crevices and bubble reservoirs in a more complicated design that is too complex for easy use by young children and that increases maintenance for the devices.